legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen with Kiendra and Talon in their home) Adriana: *Walks in* Alright, the infants are all settled in. Amanda: And your infants? (Adriana lifts up her shirt as the two infant sisters are seen attached to her) Adriana: All settled as well. *Smile* Amanda: Aww that's so sweet! Adriana: Yeah. Now I get to be a mommy like you. Amanda: Eh, I feel like I'm more of an aunt now that Kiendra's here. Adriana: Hmm.. True. But still, you and Jamie are gonna be VERY close for a long time. Amanda: Yeah. I think so. (Amanda looks down to find Jamie sleeping in her lap) Amanda: *Smile* I definitely think so. Adriana: *Smile* Talon: Hey, where'd Kiendra go anyway? Adriana: In the kitchen. Amanda: Huh? Adriana: Yeah she's enjoying your fridge. Amanda: !! *Moves Jamie* KIENDRA!!! *Runss off* DON'T EAT ALL MY FOOD!!! Kiendra: *Voice* Mmmmm! Talon: Heh. Jamie: *Wakes up* Huh...? Talon: Hey kiddo. Jamie: Hey daddy.... Talon: You tired? Jamie: Yeah... Where's Amanda...? Talon: Trying to stop your mom from eating everything. Amanda: *Voice* KIENDRA!! KIENDRA!!! PUT THAT DOWN!! PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW, ITS NOT YOURS!!! Kiendra: *Voice* But I'm hungry! Amanda: *Voice* THAT STEAK'S FOR EVERYONE!!! Jamie: Oh. *Giggle* Talon: *Smile* Jamie: I like Amanda. She's nice. Talon: She was pretty much your mother wasn't she? Jamie: Yeah. She adopted and took care of me. Talon: Well that's good. (Talon rubs Jamie's belly with his finger) Talon: I wouldn't want my little guy getting hurt by a monster. Jamie: *Giggling* Talon: *Smile* (Kiendra and Amanda return as Kiendra bites into a piece of steak) Kiendra: Mmmmm! Amanda: *Sigh*....There goes dinner. Daniel: Oh it's okay Amanda. Adam: Sammy gives us discounts. Amanda: Hmm... You think he can deliver? Daniel: His clones are mobile. Amanda: Then we're set. Kiendra: YES!! Amanda: Oh boy... Good thing you guys got that money from gambling. Oliver: Yep. Adam: Thirty grand baby! Daniel: I do wonder what happened to Samuel after that whole thing. Adriana: I'm sure he's still around. Daniel: Right. Talon: Well, we're thankful you let us stay here for the time being. Kiendra: The babies really like it in the backyard! Amanda: I thought they would. It's got a little playground set too! Kiendra: Exactly! Amanda: Well, you two can bunk in my room if you want. Kiendra: You sure you don't mind? Me and Talon like to snuggle at night. Amanda: As long as you're quick about it. Kiendra: Okay! Talon: Can do. We'll keep the love talk to a minimum. Amanda: Thank you. Daniel: Speaking of which, it is getting late. Adriana: Yeah, and all that struggling in the meat room has me exhausted. Kiendra: Well I'm alright with clocking out for the night. Talon: Me too. Adam: Alright then! (The group goes to get ready for bed) Daniel: You sure you wanna sleep with them in your room Amanda? Amanda: Oh it can't be that bad. Besides, I have Jamie! Jamie: Yeah! *Hugs Amanda* You and me can sleep together too! Amanda: Yep! Daniel: Well, goodnight! Amanda: Night! (Daniel walks off) Jamie: You think it'll be okay? Amanda: Oh please, how bad could those two be during the night? (Later that night, Amanda is seen in bed awake with Jamie) Amanda:...... Jamie:....... Amanda: I made a terrible mistake.... (Talon and Kiendra are seen snuggled up together) Kiendra: Oh you... Talon: My sweet little biscuit.. Kiendra: Oh Talon... Call me more pet names... Jamie: *Whisper* This is making me uncomfortable. Amanda: *Whisper* Just ignore it. Maybe we'll stop hearing it. Talon: Honey Bee... Kiendra: *Giggles* Jamie: *Whispers* Amandaaaaa…… Amanda: They'll.... stop.... Talon: Honey pie... Kiendra: *Happy hum* Jamie:.... (After a few moments it seems to have stopped) Amanda:... *Sighs* Good. Now we can- (Amanda looks to see if they stopped) Amanda: !!! *Gets out of bed* Jamie we're sleeping in the couch. Jamie: What are they- Amanda: COUCH!! (Amanda leaves the room without them noticing) Amanda:..... Jamie: What happened?? Amanda: You are a baby Jamie. You don't need to know. Jamie: But I'm a smart baby I- Amanda: *Holds Jamie in front of her with a serious look* You don't. Need. To know. Jamie:.... O-Okay. Amanda: Good. Now, let's get to the couch. (The two go and lie down on the couch) Amanda:...... (The next morning, Kiendra and Talon leave the room_ Kiendra: *Stretches and yawns* Talon: That was a good night sleep. Kiendra: It was one of the best nights I ever had. Talon: Yep. A nice soft spot, a full stomach- Kiendra: And your mate close by to keep you warm. Talon: Oh you did more then keep me warm. Kiendra: Oh you. *Giggle* Amanda: *Voice* You two are NEVER allowed to do that again near me. (The two look to see Amanda, with some bags under her eyes glaring at them) Kiendra: O-Oh! Amanda. I... I almost forgot we were sharing a room. Amanda: Yeah I could tell... Talon:... Um... We- Amanda: No. I don't. Want to hear it. Next time, you take that in another room. One without me, or your son for that matter. Kiendra: *Gasp* Oh my god. Talon. Did we- … In front of Jamie??? Talon: ! Shit! Amanda: Yeah... Kiendra: A-Amanda I SWEAR whatever you saw wasn't what it was! Amanda: I'd ask you WHAT that was, but right now, I'm very tied right now, do I'm gonna sleep on my bed for a while. And since Jamie is currently bonded to me, he's joining me. Kiendra: But- Amanda; We're. Sleeping. KiendrA:... R-Right... We're sorry Amanda. Talon: Yes... This will take some getting use to. Amanda: I'll forgive you guys this time. But don't. Do that again. (The two parents nod as Amanda heads to her room) Amanda: *SIghs* I wonder what SLimer and Batty are up to right now...? (Meanwhile at the Defenders Mansion) Batty: Today's the day Slimy. Slimer: Oh boy. I'm so excited! You think Erin will say yes? Batty: Maybe! Slimer: Oh it's gonna be great! Batty: Yep. She should be alone in her room playing video games right now. Slimer: Jack's not there right? Batty: He's not. In fact, none of the boys are here. They decided go have some guy fun. Which means only the girls are in the mansion. Slimer: Ooooh this plan is getting me excited Batty! Please tell me it'll work! Batty: It will. Trust me. (Slimer lets out a small happy squeal and follows Batty to Erin's room. She knocks) Batty: Erin come out! (Erin opens the door) Erin: Hm? Oh, hey guys. Slimer: Hi Erin! What you doing? Erin: Just about to play some video games. What's up? Batty: We wanted to ask you something. Something important. Erin: Okay. Shoot. Batty: So you know how you learned to dance. Right? Erin: Yeeeeah…. Batty: ANd you also taught Rosie to taught. Right? Erin: Go oooooon…. Batty: Me and Slimy were wondering if- Slimer: TEACH US BELLY DANCING!!! Batty:.... Erin:....Huh? Batty: … I wasn't gonna say it like that, but yes. Can you teach me and Slimy to belly dance? Erin: Y-You... You want me to teach you both? Slimer: Uh huh. Erin:...… Why? Batty: Why not? Slimer: Isn't it fun to do? Erin: I... Y-Yeah it is, just... You never showed interested in learning before. Batty: Oh we have been interested, we just didn't know if we could learn it. Slimer: So can we? We promise to work extra hard! Erin: I... I don't know... I'm still kind of on the fence about getting my dress back on, and I need it if I want to teach my dancing. Slimer: Pleeeeeeeease? Batty: It might give you a reason to be confident in wearing it again. Erin:.... *Sigh* A-All right. I'll... I'll teach you two. Slimer: YAAAAY!! Erin: But I expect you two to listen to me, got it? I don't want you to use this as an excuse to get me in that dress. Batty: We swear Erin, we will take this VERY seriously! Erin: All right. I'll- (Knock knock) Erin: Hmm? Who's that? (Erin goes to answer the door. She sees Juliet and a number of female Targhuls outside) Erin: ??? Juliet: Hey Erin. *Holds up Batty's message* I found this note saying you teaching dance lessons. Me and some of the girls were interested and wanted to know if we could join in? Erin:...………………… *Slowly turns to look at Batty and Slimer* ……… (Slimer and Batty give an innocent smile) Erin:...…… *Turns back to face and sighs* Sure. Why not? Juliet: Awesome! Targhul #2: Woo! Erin: *Sighs*.... (Back at Amanda's house....) Amanda:....... (Amanda is seen sleeping in bed. The scene then cuts to Kiendra and Talon snuggling on the couch) Kiendra:.... Talon: *Sigh* Kiendra: You think Amanda's mad at us? Talon: No, I think she's just a bit weirded out was all. Kiendra: It really wasn't anything bad. You were just rubbing your tendrils on me. Talon: Yeah well I was on top of you. She probably thought it was something else. Kiendra: Yeah... Talon:.... Kiendra: It did feel nice though. Talon: I know, you always like it when I do that. Kiendra: *Giggles* (Soon, Amanda leaves her room yawning) Amanda: *Sighs with relief* That's better. (Jamie detaches from Amanda and crawls onto her shoulder) Jamie: *Yawns* Amanda: *Smiles* Kiendra: Oh hey there Amanda! Talon: Hey kiddo! Jamie: Hi daddy! Talon: *Smile* Kiendra: Sleep well? Jamie: Yep! Amanda: Now that....things weren't happening in there. Kiendra: Amanda we swear it wasn't what you thought. Jamie: What was going on? Amanda: Don't worry about it Jamie. And now that I got some sleep I'll get over it. Kiendra: Good. Amanda: *Nods* (Daniel then enters the room) Daniel: *Yawns* Oh, you're all awake already? Amanda: Its 10:30 Daniel. Daniel: It is? *Looks over* Huh. (The clock does indeed say 10:30) Daniel: Guess me and the others are the ones oversleeping. Amanda: Yeah I would have been up earlier but I couldn't get to sleep. Daniel: What happened? Amanda: DOn't worry about it. Daniel: Umm, okay then. Jamie: *giggle* Daniel: Well, is everyone okay out here? Kiendra: Everything's just fine Daniel. Talon: Yep. I think our time has gone well so far. Daniel: Good to hear. Kiendra: *Smile* Daniel: Well, Adriana's out back with the babies if you all wanna go see them. Kiendra: That sounds wonderful. Talon: I need to go check on the rest of my people. I'll join you later. Daniel: Got it. Amanda: Let's go see the babies! (The group heads out side to go see the Targhuls) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts